Los sueños de un Sádico
by anySuzuki
Summary: Pesadillas. Un sádico no tiene pesadillas, porque las pesadillas son sueños feos que asustan a las personas y los sádicos no se asustan. Las pesadillas son los sueños bonitos de los sádicos porque todo lo que pasa en ellas quieren que se haga realidad.


**Esto no me pertenece, o mejor viéramos este capi en la tele, les perece? :D**

**"Los sueños de un Sádico"**

Pesadillas. Un sádico no tiene pesadillas, porque las pesadillas son sueños feos que asustan a las personas y los sádicos no se asustan. Las pesadillas son los sueños bonitos de los sádicos porque todo lo que pasa en ellas quieren que se haga realidad. Pero… ¿Entonces los sueños bonitos de un sádico son las pesadillas? Porque a los sádicos no les gusta lo bonito, lo bonito apesta. Así que, volar, ser rico, comer de todo lo que quieras, no es un sueño bonito para un sádico a menos de que con eso puedas lastimar a las personas –Entiéndase como Hijikata-. Entonces, podemos llegar a la conclusión de que:

**"Las pesadillas de los sádicos son los sueños bonitos"**

Pero los sádicos consideran sueños bonitos sus pesadillas… mmm, entonces. Tenemos mal el nombre del capítulo.

**"Los sueños bonitos de los sádicos son las pesadillas"**

Entonces dejarían de ser pesadillas porque son sueños bonitos ¿Ne? Entonces los sueños bonitos no serían tan bonitos porque son las pesadillas de los sádicos.

_Kuso._

Entonces el título del oneshot nos llevará a un dilema infinito como el del huevo y la gallina. O ¿Qué fue primero, la locura o la autora de este capítulo?

Como sea.

El nombre del capítulo queda:

"**Los sueños de un sádico no son normales"**

Y empezamos, momento ¿No habíamos empezado ya?

* * *

><p>Sougo tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba acostado, obviamente dormido. Lo que estaba soñando se podía dejar a completa imaginación del lector, pero muchos podían saber que no era nada bueno para la víctima de lo que estuviera pasando en esa cabecita sádica. En realidad, nada viniendo de ese tipo de mente podía ser bueno.<p>

-Oi, autora. Déjame dormir- Sougo reclamó.

Era domingo, el único día de la semana que tenía libre. Aunque el tomaba un descanso cuando quería, donde quería y por el tiempo que deseara. No es que muchos miembros del Shinsengumi pudieran oponerse a su decisión. En su opinión, ninguno tenía los pantalones suficientes para hacerlo.

Quizás, Hijikata-san. Pero cuando se atrevía a hacerlo, la mayoría de las veces, _sus pantalones _terminaban incinerados por la repentina, nada planeada y no dirigida explosión del proyectil de una bazooka.

Solo había dos personas a las que él podía obedecer. Una de ellas era Kondo-san, y la otra estaba en el paraíso de los sádicos, disfrutando de un mundo sin Hijikatas –según la primera persona-.

No había manera en que…

Detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar el movimiento tan temprano fuera de su habitación. Por más que siempre aparentaran ser una fuerza de élite, que pasaba día y noche puliendo sus habilidades y manteniendo Edo en paz, la pura y cruel verdad era que el único requisito indispensable para formar parte del Shinsengumi era aceptar todo tipo de órdenes tontas a cualquier hora del día.

Ellos _**no **_entrenaban.

Así que se sentó y se llevó una mano al rostro tratando de quitar su máscara para dormir. Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando se picó los ojos con el movimiento.

-¿Qué…?-

_Si Hijikata-san había tomado su máscara mientras dormía –_que por algún motivo no se había dado cuenta-, enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus actos. Enfrentaría su nueva Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Bazooka con la cual le haría un orificio más a su cuerpo. Solo esperaba que no escurriera mayonesa.

Se levantó completamente, tenía que vestirse para salir a cazar al bastardo adicto a la mayonesa. Aunque no le importaba si Hijikata Toshirou se encontraba en ropa interior o en el baño, él sí se tenía que vestir adecuadamente.

Terminó de despertar al notar las cosas a su alrededor.

-Esta no es mi habitación- musitó Sougo. No había rastros de los muñecos vudú que pasó toda la noche anterior perfeccionando, después de cortar algunos cabellos del Vice comandante para completar el ritual.

Tampoco había rastros de su tablero de dardos con la cara de Hijikata.

Ni su muñeco de entrenamiento personal idéntico a Hijikata.

_¿Dónde estaba? _

El lugar sumamente ordenado, _falto de armas letales y objetos para practicantes de rituales sádicos, _le estaba dando miedo. Eso ya era decir demasiado.

_Si esto era un tipo de broma de Hijikata… siempre podía recurrir a su vieja compañera la katana. _

Bueno. No le quedaba más que utilizar lo que tuviera al alcance que pudiera causarle daño a un ser humano, _o lo que sea que fuera Hijikata._ Corrió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Corrió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Corrió-un-mechón-de-cabello-detrás-de-su-oreja.

-¿Mechón de cabello?- Sougo finalmente entendió. Tiró del extrañamente largo cabello que parecía estar unido a su cabeza, y miró atentamente.

_¿Negro? _¿Desde cuándo él tenía el cabello negro? Y… largo. Hasta debajo de su espalda.

-_Hi-ji-ka-ta…- _gruñó por lo bajo. _¡¿Se había atrevido a hacerle un permanente como el de Danna? Pero negro, eso no cambiaba el hecho del permanente –como el de Danna- sin mencionar el injerto de cabello –parecido al de Tsura- -con el permanente como el de Danna- ¡Sin darse cuenta! No le gustaba el permanente de Danna –como el Danna-_

-¡Temeee!- salió de la habitación a pasos agigantados, su kimono abriéndose a cada zancada _¿Kimono blanco? _

Y al abrir ambas puertas del Shoji una luz amarilla y caliente golpeó sus ojos. _Maldito sol, no tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo ahora. _Y giró su cabeza hacia ambos lados en busca de su blanco. Katana peligrosamente sujetada con su mano derecha.

-¡Buenos días, Okita-san!-

Y el aludido con rapidez blandió la katana a su izquierda desprotegida, de donde había provenido aquella _pronto-lastimada_ voz. El movimiento le falló por unos 89 centímetros cuando vio a un pequeño niño pelirrojo hecho ovillo en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza.

-¡Okita-san!- gritó en más puro y delicioso terror aquél niño que parecía cachorro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el sádico sin nada de compasión. Pero el grito del niño parecía haber llamado la atención de las otras personas en el lugar, pues escuchaba pasos apurados y voces preocupadas.

Seguía sin entender pero realmente no le importaba, solo buscaba a Hijikata.

-¡Souji!- alguien gritó.

Se giró con una perfecta máscara de indiferencia, antes de contestar.

-Sougo desu-

Un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello largo y negro agarrado en una alta coleta lo miraba con algo de preocupación, una pipa colgando de su mano.

-¿Todo está bien, Souji?- insistió en dirigirse a él de esa manera, haciendo que una de las cejas del sádico saltara de su lugar.

-Sougo desu- repitió, tratando de dejarlo en claro. Pero antes de que el hombre pudiera decir otra cosa, uno más había aparecido. Algo bajo y regordete pero extrañamente familiar. No familia, si no parecido a alguien que recordaba. _Para comprensión del lector._

-¡Souji!- insistieron.

-¡No es Souji, es Sougo!- repitió. _Ahora comenzaba a sentirse como Tsura. Una voz en su mente gritó:_

_-¡No es Tsura, es Katsura!-_

Aún así no podía evitar sentirse como Tsura –_¡Katsura desu!- _¿Acaso algún virus de estupidez se había propagado por Edo mientras dormía? _Momento, estas personas ni siquiera las conocía. Y las que sí conocía pero no encontraba por el momento, __**ya **__eran estúpidas._

Masajeó el puente de su nariz con cansancio y en un rápido movimiento regresó a la habitación de la que había salido. Cerró el shoji con firmeza y atrancó la puerta con la katana.

-¡Souji, abre!-

_Es Sougo._

_Es Sougo _se acostó de nuevo en el futón, tratando de despertar de cualquier mundo extraño que no fuera Gintama. _Sadic_-_Kami-sama _sabía que se levantaría de mal humor y con ganas de matar a alguien cuando despertara en su fandom.

Lo que no contaba era pasar por otras tierras lejanas antes de volver al lugar de donde salió.

Hizo llorar a un hombre con cara de serpiente, en una extraña época donde todos jugaban con palitos de los cuales salían chispas de colores. Incluso aterrorizó una escuela llena de estudiantes… llamada… _llamada… ¡Diablos! En fin, nadie se acuerda de sus sueños por completo, ¿No es así? _¡Ah ya! Hogwarts, escuela de Magia y Pastelería. No… Hogwarts, escuela de Mafia y Panadería… _Mmm _algo así.

Saludó al vampiro de Tupúsculo que andaba por ahí de novio con una chinita.

Pero finalmente había despertado en su linda habitación equipada con todo lo necesario para hacer sufrir a una persona normal –_y Hijikata-_ porque las personas normales _–y Hijikata- _tienden a causarle malestar a su perfecta existencia. Así que debía erradicarlos.

Por fortuna frente a su puerta, ya estaba el pedido de hace 10 días. _Tuvo que peleárselo a muchos otakus –y Hijikata- en una subasta online. _Bueno, con su celular mandó alertas falsas de terrorismo a las direcciones de sus competidores, y el resto del Shinsengumi se hizo cargo de todo lo demás.

Una pequeña cajita de color rosa cuyo contenido voltearía al mundo sobre su cabeza estaba en su santa mano.

_Si… él, destruiría mundos…y… reconstruiría… _

Demasiado drama, era hora de probarlo.

Salió a caminar casualmente con su Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Bazooka face Recognition sobre su hombro, esperando que algún totno se cruzara su camino.

-¡Ora, Taicho!-

Susodicho tonto, nombrado Yamazaki-kun, se había puesto en su camino a voluntad propia.

-Yamazaki, ven aquí- ordenó. Al pobre jugador de bádminton no lo quedó otra opción. -¿Sabes qué es esto?-

Y dramáticamente se pasó una mano por el ojo izquierdo, revelando un signo que resplandecía en rojo.

Yamazaki-kun, como buen Otaku, sabía lo que era eso. Y si no lo sabía, las horas de lectura prohibida de manga y episodios de anime en el ático del Shinsengumi no habían servido de nada.

-¡No… Taicho, un geass! ¡Nooo!- _Corrección, si sirvieron. _

-No tienes ya elección ya, Yamazaki- sonrió el sádico capitán –Okita Li Sougo te lo ordena…-

* * *

><p>En cuestión de horas, todo el cuartel estaba bajo su mando. Había recuperado el título de Kakaiser, y Hijikata no se veía en las cercanías. Quizás porque estaba hasta atrás de los escuadrones del Kakaiser… preguntándose <em>¿Cuándo habían pasado de nuevo dos años? Y cómo el grano se había apoderado de Sougo de nuevo.<em>

-¡All Hail Kakaiser! ¡All Hail Kakaiser!- todos clamaban.

Entonces su despertador sonó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación, como normalmente sería.

El adicto a la mayonesa miró alrededor y todo parecía ser normal. O por lo menos dentro de los normal que podía ser el cuartel del Shinsengumi a las 4:30 de la mañana.

Sougo haciendo sus rituales, Yamazaki viendo anime en el ático. Kondo intentando conquistar a Otae-san.

* * *

><p>Entonces el despertador de Sougo sonó. Mirando alrededor, tentando su cabello corto y castaño. Viendo en un espejo su par de ojos color vino. Buscando su geass para atormentar al cuartel.<p>

_¿A quién le importaba?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaa! jajaja ¿Tuvo sentido? Nah... ¿Gintama tiene sentido? En veces hehehe.<em>**

**_Any Li Britannia se los ordena, dejen review :D ne?_**


End file.
